


Proving a Point

by SupernaturallyObsessed



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Episode: s01e17 Love Sick, Light Bondage, Little fluff at the end, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyObsessed/pseuds/SupernaturallyObsessed
Summary: “I'm disappointed. You used to be a lot more fun,” Catherine said, hand reaching out toward her old lover.Sean grabbed her wrist with lightning speed. “I can still be fun if I want to be.”





	Proving a Point

 

Catherine’s words were still ringing in Sean’s head when he left her house and got back into his car. The problem wasn't that he no longer wanted to be fun; it was that he no longer wanted to be fun with _her_. 

The police captain felt a buzzing under his skin and knew there was only one way to get rid of it. He pulled out his phone and typed a quick text. *Take a long lunch. See you at my apartment.* Sean sent the message and then smirked as he turned his car on and drove away with plans already forming in his head.

 

+++++++++++++++

 

When Sean entered his apartment twenty minutes later he was greeted with a trail of discarded clothes leading to the bedroom. The police captain chuckled at his eager lover’s actions. He dropped his gun and badge by the door and then followed the trail to his prize. Sean growled in approval when he stepped into his bedroom and saw Nicholas Burkhardt lying naked on the bed. The man’s legs were crossed at the ankles and his arms were folded behind his head.

“I hope you don’t mind me getting a head start,” Nick said with a grin. “My boss is pretty strict when it comes to being on time.”

“Is he now?” Sean kicked off his shoes and stalked towards the bed while he worked on getting undressed. “Maybe if you’re a good boy for me I’ll let you be a little late.” He quickly discarded his suit, not caring where the clothes landed or what condition they were in. His dry cleaner would be able to fix any wrinkles.

Nick smirked. “How do you want me?” He could tell that his lover had a plan already in mind and he was sure he would enjoy it immensely so he had no problem submitting to the older man’s whims.

“On your stomach,” Sean answered immediately. “Arms and legs spread wide.” He watched as Nick rolled over. Once the younger man couldn’t see what was happening behind him, Sean walked over to the wardrobe and opened the bottom drawer where he kept his...extra supplies. He pulled out some long strips of silk, a bottle of lube, a butt plug, and a medium sized dildo that always drove Nick crazy due to its ribbed texture. Sean moved back to the bed and dropped his supplies between Nick’s spread legs. “I'm going to tie you down now. Is that alright?” Sean knew Nick wouldn't have a problem using his safe word if he felt uncomfortable with something but the captain still liked to check in before doing anything.

Nick moaned. They didn't use bondage often but when they did it was always incredible and made him come extra hard. “Yes. Green. Please.”

Sean smirked but didn't say anything as he walked around to secure Nick’s hands and feet to the bed frame. “Look at you, all spread out for my pleasure.” 

“I better get some pleasure out of this too,” Nick quipped. 

“Brat,” Sean teased, placing a light smack on the inside of Nick’s thigh. “Have I ever left you unsatisfied?”

Nick was tempted to continue teasing and sassing his lover but he was too desperate for the real fun to start. “No, you haven’t,” he admitted. 

The captain settled on the bed between his detective’s spread legs. “Then let go and trust that I will bring you the pleasure you so desire,” Sean said with a smirk. He coated his fingers with the lube and then pushed two into Nick’s waiting hole. He knew they were limited on time so they'd have to go a little faster than he might have otherwise. Luckily he knew Nick liked the burn so it would be okay. “You’re a little looser than usual,” Sean said as he started pumping his fingers in and out. “Anything you’d like to share?”

“I may have fucked myself with my fingers while jerking off last night,” Nick admitted. He moaned and arched his back as Sean hit his prostate.

“Naughty boy,” the prince replied in a tone that made it clear he was far from disappointed. “How many fingers did you use?” They’d been talking about working Nick up to taking more fingers and bigger toys--because the man just loved feeling full and stretched out--so Sean was curious if his lover had tried anything new.

“F...four,” Nick stuttered out. “I used four.”

Sean smirked and shoved a third finger inside the grimm’s delectable ass. “Very good, Nick. I’m proud of you.” He scissored his fingers a few more times until he felt Nick was adequately prepared and then pulled them out.

Nick groaned at the loss and did his best to shift his hips back in an effort to get more. “Please, Sean,” he begged.

“Relax, my love. I’ll take care of you,” Sean promised. He poured some lube onto the dildo he’d picked and then positioned it at Nick’s stretched hole. He pushed the toy into Nick slowly, making sure the grimm had plenty of time to feel exactly what was happening. Sean found it mesmerizing to watch the silicone disappear into Nick’s ass until the toy was firmly nestled between his cheeks. 

“Ah!” Nick shouted, jerking in his bindings when the dildo finished filling his insides and speared his prostate. He shivered as Sean began to move the toy and he felt the ridges on the dildo pulling along his rim. “So good,” he muttered. “Wish it was your cock though,” he admitted. He turned his head as much as he could to try to catch Sean’s gaze.

The older man chuckled. “Someone’s greedy.” He gave a particularly hard thrust with the dildo. “Don’t worry though because I have every intention of fucking you myself.”

“Then do it,” Nick pleaded. He was already hard and leaking and he wanted to come on his lover’s cock.

Sean smirked as he continued fucking his grimm with the toy. He had an idea what the younger man was thinking. “You’ll get my cock as soon as you come with this replica stuffed up your ass,” he said, voice rough and husky. “Why give you just one orgasm when I can give you two?” he teased. They might have been limited on time but he didn’t care. He needed this and he knew Nick did as well. 

“Oh god,” the grimm moaned. He pulled at the silk holding his wrists, wishing he could touch his lover. It wasn’t uncommon for Sean to wring as much pleasure out of him as possible but Nick definitely hadn’t expected that to be the goal this time. “You’re insane.”

“Only with you, my insatiable brat.” Sean leaned down and placed a kiss at the dip of Nick’s spine. He also placed a light bite there in return for the sass before pulling back. “Now where we?” The man paused as if genuinely in thought. “Oh, right.” He quickly pulled the dildo out of Nick’s tight ass and then shoved it back inside just as fast.

Nick shouted at the sudden return of stimulation. “Please, Sean,” he begged.

“Please, what, Nick? What do you want?” Sean continued watching as Nick’s ass sucked in the dildo. He knew the younger man was incredibly close to the edge, but he also knew that Nick liked to have permission and he liked to make the grimm work for it.

“I want to come,” Nick whined. Sometimes he’d hold out longer before he started begging but he was too on edge at that moment to try to gain the upper hand. Sean was in control and Nick would do whatever the older man wanted him to. “Please let me come.”

The prince grinned. Every time they did this he always found it amazing when the grimm submitted to him. Even if Nick didn't yet know everything about Sean, he was still giving himself to the older man. Sean knew he would have to come clean soon because if he waited too long to be honest the fallout could destroy everything. “You can come, Nick,” Sean said. “Come for me and then you can have my cock.”

Nick moaned again at his captain’s words. “Yeah. Love your cock,” he mumbled. When he felt the dildo stab his prostate particularly hard he shouted and then his cock erupted where it was trapped between his stomach and the bed. His skin and the sheets got coated in the hot release but Nick couldn't bring himself to care in that moment. They would clean up later. The only thing that mattered right then was the blissful feelings of joy and relief he was floating on.

Sean watched as his lover worked to slow his breathing and heart rate after his orgasm. The royal eased the dildo out of Nick’s hole and then began softly rubbing the man’s slightly sweaty back. “How was that, my love?”

“So good,” Nick replied, still sounding a little out of it. 

“Think you're ready for more or do you want to call it a day and just relax for the rest of our break?” Sean wanted to fuck the grimm through the mattress and fill the man’s ass with his seed but he would never force Nick to do anything he wasn't up for.

“You kidding?” Nick asked, turning as much as he could to look at his lover. “I want your cock, Sean. You don't get out of fucking me that easily,” he teased.

“I just didn't want to give you more than you could handle,” Sean teased in return. He picked up the lube and slicked up his hard and leaking dick.

Nick huffed. “I think I can handle you, your highness.” He smirked. Those words always managed to rile Sean up more and sometimes Nick just loved pushing the older man’s buttons.

“You think so, do you?” the prince asked. “We’ll just see about that.” He wiped his lube covered hand on the sheet (they'd have to change them after this tryst anyway) and then shifted to grip Nick’s hips. He’d been hard for what felt like hours and he was more than ready to come deep in the tight heat of Nick’s delectable ass.

Sean took a deep breath as he start to feel himself getting a little too intense. He needed to keep himself in check and make sure he didn't lose control. It wasn't the time for that.

Feeling focused once again Sean positioned his cock at Nick’s hole and began to push inside. Both men groaned once Sean was fully seated inside Nick. Even with the extended preparation and earlier orgasm the younger man was still deliciously tight and Sean loved it. Fucking the grimm always felt amazing--and not just because his zauberbiest side felt powerful having a grimm underneath him.

“Come on, Sean. Fuck me,” Nick said, wiggling in his bindings. “I’m ready.”

The prince adjusted his grip slightly and then began to fuck Nick in earnest, not even worrying about taking time to build up speed. With the two of them so on edge already there was no need to go slow. He no longer cared if they were both late returning to the precinct though. It wouldn’t be his first time lying to his officers and it wouldn’t be his last. Giving Nick two amazing orgasms was much more important than doing some paperwork. “Always love being inside of you,” Sean breathed out as he continued to pump his hips back and forth. “So tight and hot and perfect.”

“You feel so good too,” Nick responded. “So long and thick and strong.” He chose that moment to clench down on Sean’s cock to emphasize his point, making the police captain shout out at the extra sensation. After a few more thrusts Sean came and the feeling of his captain’s cum flooding his ass made Nick explode as well.

Both men took a minute to calm down after their highs. Once his cock had fully softened Sean pulled out and made quick work of Nick’s bindings. “Don't move just yet though, I have one more present for you.” He slicked the butt plug with some lube and then slipped it inside Nick’s stretched out ass, making sure it was nice and snug. “Wouldn't want you to have to worry about leaking when you're at the precinct,” he explained in a sugary sweet tone.

“How considerate of you,” Nick said with a roll of his eyes as he turned over onto his back. “Of course now I'll have to worry about making sure I don't look like I've got a plug in my ass as I go about my job.” His tone made it clear he wasn't actually annoyed and was more just protesting on principle.

“You’re one of my best detectives. I’m sure you can find a way to act without people catching on,” Sean said with a sassy glint still in his eye.

Nick huffed but didn’t offer any more complaints. “I guess we need to get cleaned up and head back to work.”

“Let me take care of it.” Sean caressed Nick’s face and placed a kiss against the detective’s forehead before getting up and walking into the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later with some wet washcloths and used them to clean the sweat and other evidence of their activities from their bodies. He chuckled when he tried to move away only to have Nick grab hold of his wrist and tug. “I suppose we have a little time to cuddle,” he teased.

Nick simply smiled and didn’t comment on the fact that Sean enjoyed the physical contact just as much as he did. He wrapped his arms around the prince and kissed him lazily. He loved everything he did with the older man, but there was something special about the times he got to see the man’s softer side that wasn't usually shown to the public. “Not that I'm complaining,” Nick said, “but what brought this on?”

Sean continued to kiss Nick for a moment as he decided how to answer the younger man’s question. “An old friend commented on how I’m not as fun as I used to be. I decided to prove them wrong.”

“I might have to thank this friend of yours,” Nick replied with a smirk. “They gave you some great inspiration.” He pushed at Sean’s chest to roll them over and then leaned down to plunder his lover’s mouth.

 

+++++++++++++++

 

“He’s alive,” Hank called out when he saw Nick approaching his desk after an extended time away. “I was getting ready to send out a search party.”

“Sorry,” Nick replied sheepishly. “I met a friend for lunch and got stuck behind a serious traffic accident coming back.” He sat down in his chair but flinched a little when the movement shifted the plug that was inside of him. “Did the captain seem angry about it?” Although he had no real need to ask the question Nick knew it would be a logical one to ask and hopefully would make his acting more believable.

“Actually Renard was out a long time too,” Hank answered. “Only got back a few minutes ago. Must have had meetings or something.”

“Well that’s good at least.” Nick opened his desk drawer and pulled out some files he still had to finish. Just as he was about to get started he felt his phone vibrate. He quickly fished the device out of his pocket and unlocked it.

*I hope you enjoyed your lunch break,* the message read. *I think we need to have a private meeting tonight though to discuss your tardiness. I’ll meet you at yours.*

Nick deleted the message and then pocketed his phone. He smirked as he began working on his reports. That man really could be a bastard.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was in the works for a while and I'm very excited that it's finally finished and able to be shared! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Comments/kudos are always appreciated! <3 :D


End file.
